Halloween Winchester Style
by Lostlittlesisters
Summary: A special treat with the sexy Winchester brothers and the awesome Brookes sisters, join them for the fun filled Halloween Adventure.


**A/N: Thank you to Dean'sfallenangel36 for you help! Enjoy :) And please review!**

**Halloween Winchester Style**

Lexi and Elle woke to the sound of their alarm going off "Hey Lexi will you shut that dam thing off" Elle groaned. Lexi rolled over and shut off the alarm

"Oh, we better get up or Aunt Ellen will drag us out"

As the girls were about to get out of bed Jo barged in and started prancing around the room. Elle grabbed the duvet and covered herself

"What the hell Jo?" she asked as she scrambled back into bed

"There is this hot hunter that came into the bar and boy did he want me" Lexi sat up "Are you sure he wasn't blind?"

Jo gave Lexi the death glare, Elle smiled keeping her thoughts to herself.

"So that's why your prancing around like a mental patient that just got her pills" asked Lexi

Elle looked up at Jo "Well, i'm glad someone has taken an interest in you, or is it like last time Jo? when it was all in your head?"

Elle chucked as she got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom duvet dragging behind her

Ellen was walking to the girls room and Jo stormed out walking past her.

Ellen looked back towards the door and continued, she knocked softly and then opened the door

Lexi looked up at her from under duvet with a small smile "Hi aunt Ellen how are you this fine morning?"

Ellen crossed her arms over her chest "What did you do this time Lexi?" Lexi looked back at her confusion on her face "Nothing I swear"

Ellen pulled her eyebrows together and stormed out of the room, she walked up to the bathroom door and started to bang on it

"Elle Brookes you get out here this instant"

"Why Aunt Ellen what's the matter?" She pushed the door open "What in gods name is going on with you and Jo?" Elle sighed

"Nothing's going on" "Well you better sort it out, or no one will be going to this party tonight"

Elle pouted "Ok i'm sorry I was just teasing her, I'll find her" Elle looked down at herself "But can I at least finish getting dressed"

Elle finished getting dressed, she went and got Lexi to go down to the bar "Can't believe I have to say I'm sorry" Lexi stopped

"Look just think we don't have to see her tonight it's just you and me sis" Elle smiled.

"Yeah well let's get this over with" Elle grabbed onto her sisters arm and dragged her the rest of the way to find Jo.

She was wiping glasses behind the bar. Lexi pushed Elle in her direction. She sat down on the bar stool in front of her "Look Jo...I'm sorry about before ok"

As the day went on the girls went and got changed into their costumes for the night. Lexi put on a short black

skirt with gold stars on and a matching top that fastened underneath her large cleavage. Finally she topped her outfit off with a witches hat

"Lexi can you help me?" Elle shouted from the bathroom. Lexi walked in and shut the door. Elle turned around

"Wow sis you look hot" she said as she looked Lexi over, she smirked back at her "What do you need?"

Elle looked down at her outfit "I need help with this damn dress"

She was wearing a black corset dress that had purple ruffles at the bottom

Lexi helped her get into it and they both walked out of the bathroom. The girls walked passed their bedroom door

"Oh wait I gotta get my wings" Elle said as she dashed in.

Elle came back and Lexi put them on for her ."Are you ready now?" she asked ."As ready as I'll ever be"

As the girls walked in the bar all the men's heads turned and they whistled. Lexi grabbed Elle's hand as they were walking towards the door.

Elle saw Jo talking to a guy and guessed it was the guy from earlier that she was telling them about.

"Wow he is kinda cute! Lexi said looking at her sister "So what do you say we go over and say hi… don't you think?"

As Lexi and Elle walked over to see who he was Lexi accidentally pushed Elle and she landed in his lap

Elle looked up at the guy seeing his beautiful green eyes that pierced right through her. She got up "I'm,,,I'm so sorry"

She glared at Lexi, who walked off laughing in the direction of the bar.

"I'm Dean" the guy beside Elle said "Hi Dean I'm Elle" Jo glared daggers at them. "I'm sorry Elle but me a Dean were having a conversation"

Elle looked up at Jo "Oh i'm sorry, I'll just grab Lexi and we'll get out of here" she walked over to Lexi "Dude come on, bet there's hotties" Elle winked.

Elle reached over and turned on the heaters. "Come on then honey, let's go have us some fun"

Lexi started up the engine, just as they were about to pull out of the parking lot, Lexi spotted a guy walking in front of their car he was tall around 6'4 shaggy hair and hazel eyes.

She watched him walk around the car " Lexi are we going?" she didn't answer.

"Earth to Lexi" she was suddenly brought out of her trance "What?" Elle looked at her "Party are we going?" Lexi started the car and pulled out .

As the girls arrived at the Hastings mansion they heard a noise coming from across the road where the cemetery was

"Hey Lexi did you hear that?" Both girls looked around "It was probably nothing just the wind"

Elle looked over at her sister and nodded, she practically skipped over to the entrance and waited in line.

The girls walked in to mansion they both grabbed some shots and knocked them back "Here's to a scary fun time"

they both laughed hysterically. Lexi and Elle were on the dance floor dancing seductively when Rob zombie's living dead girl started blaring out,

they both started to sing along

_Rage in the cage and piss upon the stage _

_There's only one sure way to bring the giant down _

_Defunct the strings of cemetery things With one flat foot on the Devil's wing_

Two guys came over to them and grabbed them by the hips "So tell me what's your name?" asked Lexi "My name is Eric, how about you sweet thing?" she simply replied "Lexi"

She looked up at him over her shoulder, she had to admit he was hot he was dressed as a vampire. "Wow your not so bad yourself" replied Lexi

She looked over at her sister, she had a big grin on her face. Elle found out the guy she was dancing with was called Jason, she liked him he was just her type tall, dark hair

he had dark eyes and he was well toned, he pulled her closer to him. The two couples were chatting and dancing "I'll be right back" Jason said "I'll get us some drinks"

Elle ran over to her sister and dragged her sister over to the side "Well it looks like your having some fun…He is so good looking, all hard and in the right places"

Elle smiled "Yeah he is but shouldn't we be keeping a look out for this damn spirit" "Ahh Elle all work and no play makes Lexi a dull little girl"

"Hey, I can get laid on my own, I've never had trouble before" she winked. The girls walked over to the boys and a girl came running toward them screaming

The sisters looked at each other "Ok this could be bad" Elle said as they walked over to the direction the girl came from

what happened asked Elle "He killed him" sobbed the girl "Who killed him?" asked Lexi "He just ripped him apart

with his bare hands then he disappeared" Elle and Lexi looked at each other

"I knew a night of fun was too much to freaking ask" Elle spat

As Elle and Lexi were walking up the stairs she heard some one calling her as she turned to see who it was a big grin

appeared on her face. It was Dean "What are you doing here?" she noticed Jo trailing behind him and the tall guy that they saw in the parking lot.

"It turns out there is something going on in this house" he replied "No shit Sherlock" Lexi chimed in "Lexi" Ellie started "Play nice"

Dean smirked "Where's your broomstick Lexi?" she smirked back "At this moment in time it's stuck up your ass"

Dean just looked at her and ground his teeth. "Anyway we already know that Dean" Elle shot back "How do you know that?" he asked, but Jo butted in

"Oh these are my airhead cousins" Elle went to step forward towards her but Lexi held her back.

"Oh Jo is this the guy that wanted to bed you so bad this morning?" asked Lexi .

Dean looked from Elle to Jo, Elle smirked at Lexi, Jo blushed "I didn't say that" Elle took a step forward

"I believe your exact words were, there is this hot hunter downstairs in the bar, he wants me so bad" just then there was another scream

The group ran towards where the screams were coming from, they entered the room in front of them and saw a small door to the right.

Elle walked over to it, Dean pulled her arm back "Hey you don't want to be opening that" she rolled her eyes at him "Dean it leads to the basement"

"Elle we don't know what is down there" said dean ." I have and idea guys" Lexi piped up

"How about we send Jo down to see what down there, if she doesn't come back we know she screwed, so who with on this?" she asked.

Everyone turned to look at Lexi. Sam smirked and Jo glared at her, Elle looked at Jo and felt kinda bad but then remembered the airhead cousin comment

"Yeah i'm in" Jo stormed passed Lexi and Elle. "Dean you will protect me wont you?" Jo asked as she batted her eye lashes at him.

Lexi rolled her eyes "Pass me a bucket I think i'm going to puke" "Oh my god, here I'll go" Elle said she pushed passed Jo and cracked the door open slightly.

Lexi was walking in front of Sam she could feel him staring at her .Lexi stopped and turned around

"Why don't you take a picture so you have something to look at later" she winked, causing Sam to blush.

Lexi turned to face the others and smiled to herself, Elle stopped all of a sudden causing Lexi to run into her in turn caused Sam to crash into her

"Wow Sam are you trying to get in my pants?" As Sam looked down he realized where his hands were

"I'm,,,I'm sorry" he stuttered making Lexi laugh "Relax Sam, It's fine" They carried on. Elle saw some solid glass cases "Ok well I wonder what they keep in these"

As the guys went over to see what was in the solid glass cases a guy appeared the other side with a truncheon of razor sharp spikes and struck at Dean and Elle.

Dean rolled out of the way and pulled Elle with him holding her to his chest as they were both breathing heavily.

All of a sudden the ghost disappeared everyone looked at each other "What the hell was that?" Dean asked looking around.

Lexi heard something behind her, she turned around and saw a guy with his head in a cage, she moved closer to Sam and grabbed his hand getting his attention

"Sam if I was you I would move that sweet ass of yours right now"

He glanced up to see what she was looking at "Jesus Christ" he backed up "Move" he shouted to the others Dean grabbed Elle's hand and started running down the hall.

"What the fuck is going on in this house" shouted Elle. They ran into this room the girls looked at each other not believing what they were seeing

All around the room there was nothing but blood and flesh hanging from the walls.

Jo heaved as she looked inside Elle walked over to her and pulled her in a hug "Come Jo it's ok"

"Let's get out of here before anything else comes back" said Lexi. "Look guys I think we should split up, we'll cover more ground that way"

"Sam your with Lexi, Elle Jo your with me" Lexi grabbed Sam's hand "Come on sexy let have some fun"

Dean winked at Sam and Jo had the biggest smile on her face as she walked in front of Dean.

"So Elle tell me about your self?" she stopped and looked at him "Well Dean, I don't think this is the time to try and get to know me, if we survive this you can buy me a drink, and then we can talk"

Lexi and Sam were walking in the other direction Sam was getting to know her, she wasn't the bitch she was making herself out to be.

In fact Sam quite liked her. "So when we get out of here do you wanna go grab a drink?" he asked feeling his courage suddenly slap him in the face

"I would really like that Sam" Lexi blushed, she felt something tighten around her leg she looked down to see a chain wrapped around her ankle

Sam tried to get the chain off her but it pulled her to the ground, she was suddenly pulled along the floor she screamed for Sam to help her but she was dragged into a small room.

"Lexi!" Sam yelled as he ran toward her. He ran into the room to see her hanging upside down from the ceiling "Sam! Sam get me down!" Lexi screamed

"Ok just hang on" Sam said as he looked around trying to find someway to get her down. "Sam hurry up please!"

Lexi begged as she wiggled back and forth. Sam saw a crank on the wall where the chains were linked and ran over to it. He pulled with every thing he had but it wouldn't budge

"Damn it!" He yelled "Its not working Lexi". He said, He ran back over to her and reached up to try and free her leg. "Sam hurry!" Lexi screamed.

Just as Sam was about to reach up, Lexi looked behind him and saw two more chains coming from he wall "Sam look out!" She yelled but it was too late.

The chains wrapped around him and pulled him to the wall. Sam began to struggle as he tried to free himself from the tightening grip.

All of a sudden they heard an evil laugh come from the darkness.

They looked toward the door and saw a man covered in blood step thought the door way holding a knife, shaking it at them

"Time to play" Dean turned around to see that Sam and Lexi were no longer behind them

"Sam! Sammy" he called frantically looking around, he tugged on Elle's sleeve to get her attention she looked back at him then back at Jo

"Hey Jo wait" her attention went back to Dean. Elle started to panic "Where the hell is my sister Dean?" He cupped her face

"You need to calm down, we will get her back Sam wont let anything happen to her" Jo glared at then folding her arms over her chest.

Dean grabbed Elle's hand and Jo shoved her out of the way taking her place beside Dean. He glared down at her

"Jo what the hell are you doing?" she glared up at him "Hell what has she got that I don't?" she snapped at him

"Well a bit of class, she doesn't try to hump my leg every five minutes and plus her sister is missing" Dean replied getting pissed at Jo's attitude

"Guys enough" Elle shouted "We need to find my sister and Sam" she walked off and left dean and Jo standing there.

"Lexi" Elle shouted as she looked inside every room they passed, "Lexi where the hell are you?" she felt a cool breeze on her face and stopped making Dean bump into her.

"What Elle...What is it?" "I taught…I just felt something weird it probably nothing" she shrugged. She then spotted something in the room ahead of her

As she walked over to it the door slammed shut leaving Dean and Jo on the orther side.

All of a sudden Elle was thrown against the wall and someone papered in front of her "Now my darling let's cause a little chaos" the spirit then entered Elle's body.

Elle felt her whole body convulse and then it was gone, she was trapped in her own body but could see everything that was going on.

It took a few minuets for her to realise that she had been possessed.

than suddenly the door unlocked dean and Jo rushed in he went over to Elle "Are you ok? What happened to your head?" Elle looked up and smiled

"I'm ok I just slipped that's all" she smirked back at the blonde in front of her.

"Well let's find the siblings" she slipped passed Dean and walked down the corridor

Elle slowly moved behind Jo and in front of Dean, she reached back and grabbed his hand taking him by surprise

she then stopped and turned to face him, leaving Jo to carry on, on her own in search for Lexi and Sam.

Elle shoved Dean up against the wall and attacked his lips. At first Dean was so shocked that he didn't respond after a few seconds

Elle deepened the kiss and his hands went to her hips. The next thing he knew there was a knife being pressed into his throat

"Elle what the hell are you doing?" but it wasn't Elle that replied "I'm sorry Elle cant come out to play at the moment but I'll make sure she get the message once I'm finished having some one on one with you"

Dean canted his head to one side "What the...you skank get out of her" Elle smirked at him

"Aww come on Dean you don't wanna hurt Elle's feelings do you...by rejecting her? you know she likes you" she pressed the knife a little deeper

"Mind you I can see why" Elle whispered in his ear as she dragged the knife down his chest

"But you will have to wait .first I need to get rid of the blonde, I'm not a sharing kind of girl" Elle smirked

As the figure stepped closer to Sam and Lexi it reached up and touched Lexi's face "My aren't you pretty one, I'm going to have so much fun with you"

"Don't you touch her" Sam shouted "Oh I bet you this one's a screamer, all the more fun for me I love it when they scream gives me such pleasure" replied the disfigured doctor .

Lexi looked at Sam with fear in her eyes. Just then Lexi's chains dropped leaving her on the floor.

The doctor roughly grabbed her by the hair and she fought back as good as she could but it was no use. The doctor got in one swift punch and knocked her out .

As he laid her on the cold metal table .Sam was pulling on his restraints but it was no use

"Don't you fucking touch her I will kill!" Sam spat back at him.

The doctor looked and laughed as he picked up the scalpel and walked over to Lexi

Elle went to walk away but Dean grabbed her "How about we leave the blonde she not going to be a problem"

Dean said smiling. Elle looked up at him and crashed her mouth to his lips "Let get out of here"

Just when Elle was about to walk out the door she got blasted with rock salt , She turned to face Dean who had his shotgun pointed at her.

"Sorry bitch I cant let you leave, I happen to like Elle she's fun and besides I think her sister will kill me if I let anything happen to her" Dean smirked lowering his shotgun.

"You think you can kill with rock salt you idiot?" Elle laughed as she straightened out her jacket "No but it will hurt like a bitch"

"You're going to pay for that you son of a bitch" She found Elle's knife and lunged at Dean.

Just before she went to stab him her body started convulsing and blood started to seep from her mouth. Dean just stared on in shock not knowing what to do.

As quick as it started it stopped and Elle's lip body fell to the floor.

Jo heard screaming coming from her left, she turned back to talk to Dean and found that she was alone.

She clutched her flashlight and turned the corner, the nearer she got to the door the screaming got louder she heard someone shouting and she recognized that it was Sam.

She opened the door to see what the hell was going on, she got such a shock to see Lexi strapped to a table with blood pooling around her.

Sam was still trying to get free from his restraints "Let her go" the doctor paused with the scalpel just above Lexi's collarbone and smirked at him.

Sam's chains were cutting into his wrists as he thrashed around. Another ear piercing scream came from Lexi as her body went limp and her head fell towards Sam

"Lexi, Lexi" Sam screamed at her. when she didn't respond Sam thought the worst. The doctor was admiring his work when Jo quietly slipped inside and made her way over to Sam.

She slowly released Sam's chains and he fell against her. They managed to move behind a full length mirror before the doctor could see them

The sound of smashing glass caught his attention, he slowly walked towards the mirror only to have it pushed on top of him.

Sam ran over to Lexi and the doctor got to his feet and smirked at them "You think that's going to stop me little girl?"

He grabbed Jo by the neck and lifted her off the ground, he threw her hard against the wall.

The doctor walked over to her and he roughly grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up "I thought I would have pleasure in torturing her, but you might be more fun"

Jo spat in his face "Go fuck yourself" "Feisty I really like that in a woman" just as the doctor was about to strike Jo he was pushed back against the wall by an unseen force.

Jo looked up from her position on the floor and saw a woman standing in front of the him, it took her a few seconds to realise it was a spirit.

The woman wrapped her hand around his throat "You didn't really think I would let you get away with what you did to me" she canted her head to one side

"Did you? I am not going to let you kill anyone like you killed me" with all her strength her grip became stronger on the doctors neck

Suddenly a bright light exploded and the two ghosts disappeared.

Sam quickly ran over to Lexi and shook her gently "Lexi? hey Lexi wake up?" he looked down her body to her wounds but found nothing, her skin was completely clear.

She took a deep breath and her eyes flew open with panic, Sam grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her "I thought I lost you Lexi" she looked at him

"I think we should get the hell out of here and finish this once in for all… and then maybe you can show me later how much you missed" she winked.

She slowly sat up Sam helped her down, and turned to Jo "Hey where are Dean and Elle?" she looked back at him with a blank expression on her face

"Well they were right behind me, and then...then they weren't"

"What do you mean they just disappeared?" "Just like I said" Jo snapped at him "Alright enough!" Lexi shouted

"We will just have to find them" Sam walked out the door the girls followed him.

Dean was starting to panic, Elle started to cough "Take it easy, you ok now?" Dean asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "What the hell happened Dean?"

she tried to get up but a blinding pain shot through her ribs, she hissed through clenched teeth trying to gain her breath

"Take it easy sweetheart" Dean soothed "I cant I need to find my sister Dean" "I know we do" he helped her up and threw her arm over his shoulder so he could support her.

As they walked out they could hear someone shouting for them "Sam is that you?"

"Dean? Dean where are you?" he heard Sam's voice call back "Were on the second floor" He heard footfalls coming down a set of stairs and then suddenly Sam appeared with Lexi in his arms, and Jo following

"What the hell happened to my sister?" Lexi smiled at Elle "oh no biggie I was possessed by a sprit" she smirked and then let out a small giggle.

"Ok then let's get out of here" Just as the foursome started walking down the hall the lights started to flicker "Oh god, not again for fuck sake" Lexi shouted

The flickering stopped, the guys looked around to see what was going on Sam put Lexi down

Out of no where the ghost that the girls saw when they first arrived with his head in the cage appeared in front of them and threw Sam down the hall causing him to smash into the table

once again Dean pulled out his trusty shotgun and fired a round of rock salt at the spirit "Move" he shouted as he pushed everyone in the direction of the stairs

He grabbed Sam to help him up as they got down the stairs they looked around to find the house empty so they all ran to the front door.

"Everybody out!" Dena yelled as he pulled a box of matches from his jean pocket. Jo was the first one out of the building followed by Sam, then Lexi and Elle.

Dean lit the match and lit the curtains on fire "Burn in hell you son of a bitch" as the fire spread through the living room and out to the hall Dean ran out and stood beside Elle as he watched the house burn.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back to the burning house "Well I need a drink" Elle said as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

She threw her arm around her sister "If you don't mind me saying Lexi you look like hell" Lexi elbowed her in the ribs, then turned to watch the house

"You know what? I officially hate Halloween"


End file.
